


All we had

by Kree_Queen_of_Trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, It sad, Lots of Angst, aka jason, nico help Thalia, nico learned stuff from his flying dad, thalia and Nico talk, thalia realizes how Nico felt in ttc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Queen_of_Trash/pseuds/Kree_Queen_of_Trash
Summary: Thalia learns of her brother’s death. Nico is elected to deal with it for some reason. They talk.





	All we had

As everyone had expected, Thalia took the news terribly. Everyone in the big house watched as she ran off, the hunters watch her run in confusion. To tell the hunters why was Hazel’s job. Why Nico got his job he knew. He hated it.

Nico trekked through the woods, searching for the daughter of Zeus. He came to zeus’ fist to find her at the top. Nico let out a large sigh. Why him? He was just as sad. Also he was horrible at dealing with sad people.

Soon Nico reached the top. 

“What do you want?” Thalia spat with so much hatred, anger, and distant that Nico almost climbed back down. Almost. The son of hades took a deep breath and sat next to the crying daughter of Zeus. 

“What do you want?” Nico spoke calmly.

“I want the tree.” Nico froze at her words. The tree? “Where is it? There is always a tree. There has to be a tree.” She turned to Nico with tears in her eyes. A sight most would never see. Then Nico realized what she meant. Jason’s tree. When Thalia had almost died Zeus had turned her into a tree. Jason had not received such a treatment. Jason was gone.

“No tree.” Was all Nico could manage and came out as a croak. Thalia threw her head down. 

“No.” Nico didn’t know what to do, so he wrapped his arm around her.

“When Bianca died I felt the same. Lost, betrayed, and the only thing I had left gone. But Thalia you have so much more, you have your friends and the hunters. You have Artemis.” Nico whispered softly.

“When I first met Jason I was angry and bitter. The one guy I cared about had broken his promise and got my sister killed. Jason helped me. He took care of me and acted like the father figure I never had.”

“I just got him back. I joined the hunters for a lot of reasons. Most of them were because I didn’t want to fight Luke. It was selfish. Another was that maybe, just maybe, I could find Jason. Then I did.” She sobbed. “Then I lost him all over again.” 

“I know.” Nico said.

Thalia shot up. “NO YOU DON’T. YOU GOT HAZEL. I DON’T GET A REPLACEMENT. NO ONE CAN REPLACE HIM.”

“HAZEL IS NOT A REPLACEMENT. SHE IS MY SISTER JUST AS MUCH AS BIANCA. Look I had a goddess take all that mattered from me. I know. But you can’t blame anyone. Not Apollo, not me, and not Jason. He died a hero.”

“He was all I had.” Thalia broke down again. 

“He was all any of us had.”


End file.
